


Flourescent

by masterMinion



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterMinion/pseuds/masterMinion
Summary: Nobody could beat Ruby when it came to speed. Nobody could even come all that close. Not even Weiss with her time dilation could keep up. That being said, there was a certain cat faunus who believed otherwise. (wrote this before volume 4 started and only now bothered to pick it back up, fall of beacon never happened and the tournament went of without a hitch because im lazy and wrote this for fun. first chapter and maybe more beta read by Gharf of Fanfiction.net will add more relationships and characters as they come into play)





	

Nobody could beat Ruby when it came to speed. Nobody could even come all that close. Not even Weiss with her time dilation could keep up. That being said, there was a certain cat faunus who believed otherwise. Neon had never met an opponent who could outpace her and until she saw it she refused to believe it. Especially if she was related to that bruiser she fought at the Vytal Festival. So when she found out that Ruby fancied herself fleet footed and was looking for a sparring partner who could keep up, needless to say she was thrilled. That’s what brought her to be bouncing from one skate clad foot to the other in one of the Beacon Academy sparring rooms waiting for her opponent to show up. Their meeting had been arranged through Yang who had (reluctantly) exchanged scroll numbers with her after their match, and Neon was eager to see more of the hooded girl she had only seen briefly at the festival. She was glad she managed to secure this time before she was to be sent back to Atlas in a week. She bounced and shuffled, not bothering to hide her excitement and energy as music pumped through her headphones. They always say to dance like nobody’s watching right? A lot easier when nobody actually is. She was eventually broken from her jubilant reverie when she spotted a black and red clad figure step into the doorway and look around. She turned her attention to the newcomer and shrugged her headphones off just in time to see the cute youthful face of Ruby Rose and hear her ask. “Uhmm… you’re Neon Right?” Neon grins broadly and nods excitedly. “Yeah!” With a few quick powerful strokes of her legs she shot across the room with the familiar KSSSSHHHHK of her skates on the hard concrete floor until she stopped on a dime just inches from the now flinching youth. She thrusts her hand out in an offer to shake. “Neon Katt! So you’re Yang’s sister? You totally don’t look it! I mean you’re so tiny and she’s, well…” She trails off with a cheeky grin and a not so subtle cupping gesture in front of her chest.  
To her credit Ruby only blushes a little as she gives Neon’s hand a firm shake. “Uh well, I’m two years younger…” Neon grins even wider and releases her hand with a snicker. “Hoping you’ll grow into it huh? Well don’t worry about it! Petite girls are way cuter anyway…” She punctuates this with a wink as she begins to roll backwards effortlessly. “So you’re looking to spar huh?” It takes Ruby a few moments to let her blood stop pooling in her cheeks before she thinks to respond. Yang had warned her that Neon was a little… intense… but she was still rather thrown by the chipper girl’s forwardness. “Err… y-yeah! That’s right!”  
She shakes her head and slips Crescent Rose from its place at the small of her back and unfurls it with a flick of her wrist and lets the tip drop and bite into the concrete with a thump. If she could just get this fight started, then she could let her baby do the talking. Neon’s eyebrows raised at the sight of the unwieldy seeming weapon as she drifts across the room. “Oooh… big and pointy is your thing huh?” Her tail sways back and forth with amusement and she slips her nunchucks from their place on her belt. “Let’s just hope you can keep up with all that metal dragging you down!” The peppy girl almost took pause when she saw what looked like an amused smirk bloom across Ruby’s face. “Don’t worry about me. I’m just worried you’ll trip again.” Neon’s eyes narrow a bit and her grin only grows yet wider at the challenge. “You ready kiddo?”  
With a flourishing spin of her weapon that Neon had to admit was rather impressive considering the girl’s size Ruby’s smirk grew into a gleeful grin and she hefted the blade in front of her. “Count of three?” Neon gave her a small nod and a twitch of her ever-present beaming smile as she hefted her own weapon and started it spinning, swaying her weight back and forth and using her free hand to set her headphones back over her ears. She watched Ruby intently, following her lips as she said the words. “One… Two… Three!”  
Upon seeing the final word Neon was ready to spring, kicking off the ground hard to zip across the room, hoping to get to the girl before she even start- and her thought was cut off by the sensation of a weapon haft thudding hard against her gut. She was so utterly caught off guard she didn’t even manage to recover in time to avoid hitting the ground a few feet behind where she had been struck. She blinks, staring up at the ceiling before, in a flash of rose petals, there was the grinning face of one Ruby Rose hovering above her. She giggles in a way that Neon would normally find adorable but right now she could only perceive as evil… and adorable. “Too fast for you?”  
This was going to be a lot of fun. Neon decided that rather than deliver some quip or provocation it would likely be wise take advantage of Ruby’s own taunting. She lifts her legs and coils her whole body like a spring, putting her hands on the ground above her head to send her whole weight behind a powerful kick directed at the smaller girl’s gut. She blanches when she feels her legs move through the air totally unobstructed, her attack missing by a mile as Ruby darts away in a blink. She hardly manages to recover well enough to land on her feet but somehow copes, coming to stand on her skates once again and setting herself in motion forward, gliding across the floor with her semblance leaving a distinctive colorful trail behind her as she picked up speed in pursuit of her target. Her blood was already pumping and flooded with adrenaline as she moved but all that her efforts rewarded her with was another giggle she could hardly hear over the peppy beats thumping in her ears while Ruby seemed to effortlessly stay ahead of her, the scent of roses thick in her wake flooding the faunus’ sensitive nose. Under more favorable circumstances she would probably rather like the smell.  
They began to lap the room, Neon pouring all of her strength into kicking off and speeding after the young huntress in circles around the bare sparring room. That is until Ruby turned around, hefting her wickedly sharp weapon to point the end right at Neon and forcing her to duck and make a hard turn to avoid the high caliber rounds that spat from the intimidating scythe. Ruby looked positively gleeful as she suddenly put her opponent on the defensive, taking advantage of Neon’s loss of momentum to lunge forward and make a brutal swing of Crescent Rose at her midsection. The blade just barely glanced off of her aura as she hopped back to avoid the full force of it, her smile having shrunk significantly as she began to realize this was not going to be an easy win in the least. With a deft flip and a skidding stop she focused intently on Ruby, watching for her next move and hoping to see an opening. She had no such luck, as when the younger of them advanced further in a flurry of rose petals and flowery scent, If she had seen an opening she certainly had no time to act on it as she was struck full force before she could even begin to dodge, knocking her off her feet and sending her tumbling across the floor with a series of surprised squeaks and pained grunts. By the time she recovered Ruby was on her again, a relentless assault that she simply couldn’t account for.  
She could usually simply dodge her opponents easily and had no need to parry but right now she very much rued her lack of a solid weapon or shield to defend herself.  
She was hardly on her feet when the huge weapon came hurtling at her once again, a shot from it’s multi-directional barrel accelerating it yet more to a speed she could hardly follow even with her trained eyes and sent her flying once more… right over the edge of the ring! She landed hard with a loud grunt and sat there, dazed both by the force of the blow and by her own utter shock. She had been beaten and Ruby hardly seemed to have broken a sweat. “Did… w-what the…”  
She stuttered, staring wide eyed at the grinning young huntress. “I win!”  
Ruby spun the weapon behind her back and it collapsed into its stowable form, slipping into place with practiced ease as she approaches. “You okay?”  
She asks, a hand offered to help her opponent up and a friendly smile gracing her face. Neon stares at her, dumbfounded (quite the feat if you asked any of her friends) for a long moment before taking the hand and standing back on her skates. “Okay… okay!?!?”  
She leans in, Ruby’s smile disappearing as she braced herself for whatever outburst was to come. “I’m FANTASTIC! That was like soooo super duper amazing! You’re so crazy fast!!”  
It was Ruby’s turn to be stunned as the girl spun in circles around her with excitement. “I’ve never fought somebody faster than me before! I’ve never even met somebody faster than me before!!”  
She grabs Ruby by both arms and leans in, her face the picture of jubilation and her eyes wide with glee. “We like totally have to do that again! Have to have to have to!!!”  
The younger girl quickly finds that Neon’s excitement was quite contagious and a smile began to spread over her own cheeks. “You want a rematch huh?”  
“Ohmygod yesyesYES!”  
She was quite literally bouncing with energy before she goes still and gasps dramatically. “Ooh but let’s make it interesting!”  
Ruby takes pause, appraising the faunus with a cautious eye. “Interesting?”  
Neon nods rapidly, an action that hurt Ruby’s neck just to watch because of her machine gun like rapidity. “Totally! Let’s have a… friendly little wager!”  
Ruby scuffs her boots and begins to gnaw on her lip hesitantly. “Well… I don’t know… last time i did that i had to wear heels to combat training.”  
She balks at the memory and the soreness in her feet that it brought to her mind. “Eugh! I’d never make you wear those gross lady-stilts! That’s just cruel...”  
“I know right?!”  
They share a small giggle before the twitchy-tailed girl steps back and puts a finger to her chin in thought. “How about… loser has to do one favor for the winner, no matter what it is… except nothing that takes more than an hour or does something permanent?”  
She tilts her head, silently asking if her terms sounded fair. Ruby seemed hesitant, shifting in her spot. “Uhhhm… i don’t-”  
“Oh come on little sis since when are you a chicken?”  
Both of them whip their heads around to see Yang standing in the doorway to the room with her hands on her hips, the heads of Blake and Weiss popping out to peek over her shoulders into the room. Ruby shoots her a dirty look that’s only half sincere before looking back to Neon. “Well… I guess it couldn’t hurt too bad.”  
She glances over her shoulder and a big cocky grin cracks her face. “Especially when I beat you for an audience!”  
“That’s my girl!”  
Yang pumps her fist and sends a thumbs up Ruby’s way while Neon squeals with joy and begins to roll back into position without even glancing where she was going. “What are you guys even doing here?” Ruby calls over her shoulder as she strolls back to her own place opposite her opponent, receiving a few encouraging pats on the back and one bone shaking slap from her sister. “We thought it might be interesting to see how this went.” Weiss pipes up coolly as she strolls off to take a seat primly against the wall of the room outside the combat area. “And it looks like the stakes are high now.” Adds blake as she follows suit, not even bothering to crack the book under her arm as of yet in lieu of observing the match. “Pfft as if! Kick her butt Ruby!” Ruby rolls her eyes at Yang’s encouragement but before she can say anything Neon shoots back from across the room. “Well it won’t be as easy a target as yours but we’ll see!”  
Ruby can’t help but chortle at that, earning her a glare from the resident brawler. “Yeah yeah whatever… i’ll call the match alright?” The both of them nod and Yang strolls to the sideline of the ring and lifts an arm. “Ready?” Again the both of them nod and Neon’s eyes dart over the ring in front of her, a plan quickly forming that she can only hope will end the fight quickly. She loads a cartridge of dust into her weapon and begins to spin it in her hand, this time knowing better than to try and overwhelm her opponent with speed. “Set…” She tenses, ready to move the second the match begins as Ruby does much the same, dropping into a three point stance ready to bolt forward any instant. “... Go!”  
And with that Ruby does as she did before, pouring on the speed and bringing Crescent Rose up for an arcing swing to throw Neon off. She is rather surprised to see that the cat faunus wasn’t moving, simply staying still and watching her, still ready at an instant’s notice. Ruby pauses and changes tack, slowing herself and bringing her swinging weapon to bear in front of her with the momentum she had intended to strike with, taking aim and firing a shot to hopefully get the girl moving. What happens next she was very much not prepared for.  
Neon makes no move to dodge, instead whipping her nunchucks across in front of herself with impressive speed and precision to send the bullet ricocheting off to the ground between them. This opened up her guard however and Ruby seizes the opportunity, in spite of her surprise. She lunges, bringing her blade low to swing it up underneath Neon and promptly finds her feet sliding across the ground without any hint of traction! Her eyes go wide as she looks down to see a patch of ice on the concrete where her deflected bullet had struck. Her lost footing sent her careening forward with all the considerable moment she had intended to use in her attack.  
As she tumbles forward, trying to correct herself however she can she looks up just in time to see a positively cheshire expression on her opponent's face as she brings her weapon low in order to trip her up completely, a spent cartridge of ice dust still coloring them a chilly blue as they took out Ruby’s legs and any semblance of control she had. She fell forward and skidded on her front over the hard concrete, her own speed betraying her and giving her little option but to stumble and watch as she slid right out of bounds, ending the match before it even had a chance to truly begin.  
“Hehe! I win!” Came the peppy call of Neon, ever present smile now shining like a thousand watt bulb. There came a loud and disappointed groan from Yang nearby, already strolling towards them. “Aww come on sis! It hardly even started!”  
Ruby flushes a bit, pouting even as she takes the hand Neon offers her to help her to her feet. “Yeah well… the first one went way better…”  
“What have I told you about the placement of your strikes!” Ruby immediately rolls her eyes at the nagging she’d heard a thousand times before. “Yeah yeah I know Weiss!”  
“If you know why do you keep just attacking like some sort of berserker!” Ruby could only manage a frustrated groan, even as Blake opened her book and quietly added “she’s not wrong…”  
Yang snatches Ruby into a headlock and begins digging a knuckle into her scalp, earning yowls and squirming of protest in spades. “They have a point little sis! You gotta think defensively sometimes. Especially with this one.” She gestures at Neon who giggles a tad and rolls closer gracefully as Yang adds conspiratorially. “She’s tricky…” She releases Ruby, giving her a shove in the shoulder towards Neon. “Now take your punishment!” Ruby shoots her a venomous glance over her shoulder before returning her gaze to Neon and scuffing her boots against the ground. “Right uh… so I guess I owe you a favor?”  
Neon gives her an amused look and crosses her arms, squinting a bit to look at her closer. “I guess you do… hmm… what to do with a cute little girl at my disposal…”  
She rocks back and forth on her skates a bit before moving to roll in slow circles around Ruby. the young huntress gulps and begins to steadily grow more and more nervous, the predatory nature of being circled like carrion not helping her relax in the slightest. Yang meanwhile seemed to be tickled pink watching her squirm, even stepping back to give Neon room to circle her. Some big sister…  
Suddenly Neon stops dead in front of her, standing rather close… very close actually. The grin on her face was mere inches away from Ruby and she leaned back just a tad to ease the tense closeness. “Uhh-”  
“Kiss me!”  
Ruby freezes dead, her eyes going saucer wide as she takes a few seconds to confirm that she was indeed not hallucinating. If the outraged look on Yang’s face over Neon’s shoulder was anything to go by she had indeed heard correctly. “I-I w-what?!”  
Neon tilts her head, amusement and playful mischief playing in her eyes as she closes the distance even more, her beaming face hovering centimeters away and their bodies nearly touching even as Ruby leaned away. Ruby was just about to do something brash, like flee or squeal or maybe… just go through with it… but before she could ruminate on why that didn’t sound all that bad a hand clad in a leather fingerless glove clapped down hard on Neons shoulder, earning a very catlike surprised yowl as it tugged her out of Ruby’s personal space. ‘Big sis to the rescue yaaaaay’ Neon spins to look at the person currently trying their best to execute some obscure martial arts pressure point but only succeeding in nearly bruising her collarbone. “Woah there tex, that’s my little sister there.” Yang speaks in a chummy tone but is clearly making a point of not releasing any pressure on her shoulder, it was getting rather painful by now. “If you want to invade somebody’s space make it mine…”  
Neon hardly misses a beat, slipping beneath Yang’s hand to put her face just as close to Yang’s as it had been to Ruby’s. “Tempting offer…”  
Nobody was quite sure if they really heard a low almost growl like sound from somewhere in the room but only Ruby took notice even for a moment before resuming the arduous task of figuring out what to do. As much as she loved Yang she really didn’t need to intervene so much. And it had nothing to do with the fact that Neon was flirting… not at all... nope…  
Neon snickers devilishly before retreating out of Yang’s personal space before she got the gumption to do something brash. “But maybe we should let Ruby make that call?” She turns her saccharine smile back to Ruby, who was standing with wide eyes, not entirely having expected or wanted eyes to be back on her so soon. “Uhh… w-what?” Neon ran her tongue over her teeth a tad and scooted back on her wheels to stand next to Yang, facing ruby fully. “Would you really rather let your sister handle this than pony up to your own wager?” The deer-in-headlights look Ruby wore would feed Neon’s giggling fits for weeks to come. Yang piped up again. “Hey come on Neon just look at her! You’re being a little-”  
Surprisingly enough it was Ruby’s voice that rose over Yang’s and cut her off. “I’ll do it.”  
All eyes in the room snapped up to stare right at the small girl. She was already somewhat flushed and the sudden silent attention did little to assuage the crimson in her face. “Y-yang i’m not some little girl… I can handle a little kiss.”  
“Well… yeah but-” Neon piped up before she could complete that thought, sliding between the two of them with a positively predatory smile on her lips. “You heard the girl Yangarang!” She slips close to Ruby once again, abandoning a pretense of leaving her personal space intact, pressing herself flush against the smaller girl and letting their noses touch. Yang moves to react, most likely by yanking her away again, but was surprised to find that Ruby was shooting her a look that most certainly wasn’t a cry for help… more like a cry for her to mind her own business. That is she was looking at Yang until Neon took hold of her chin and tilted it up, making her look right at her before she leans in and presses their lips together.  
Both of them are surprised simultaneously. Neon had been expecting Ruby to taste of roses, since the scent rolled off of her as if it was in her very sweat. What she found instead was that she tastes delightfully sweet, as if there were still strawberries and chocolate chips clinging to her very lips. Neon couldn’t help but lean in, deepening the kiss just a bit in search of more of the enticing sweetness. Ruby was equally surprised, having very much expected sweetness and candy from the girl that seemed to be made of the stuff but instead she was met with something almost spicy. Like the girl had a cinnamon gobstopper in her mouth at that very moment. Ruby was even more shocked to catch herself leaning up, rising to her toes somewhat in order to make the somewhat clumsy kiss mesh just a bit better. Her eyes slid shut as the both pressed just a tad closer, Neon seeming to cling to the moment and draw the kiss out a good bit longer than was entirely necessary. Although Ruby honestly couldn’t find it in her to complain. When they did finally break apart Ruby had a face rather reminiscent of her namesake but a very shy smile on her lips… along with no small amount of cinnamon lip gloss. “See? Not so bad huh?”  
Neon giggles and pulls away from her with a wink, her expression the epitome of a cat, satisfied with their hunt and amused with their play but not hungry enough to fully devour their prey. Not yet anyway.  
Ruby coughs and scuffs her boots against the concrete for the third time in the last hour. Her voice came out shy, almost timid, but certainly not distressed anymore. “No not so bad…” Yang seemed to be utterly perplexed. Unsure whether she should be scolding Neon or offering Ruby a high-five. She settled for glaring at Neon and patting Ruby on the back. Neon just smiled sweetly back at her and gave Ruby a wink as she began to roll past them, giving Ruby a “sportsmanlike” pat on the rump on her way past. “Good hustle out there… Ruby right?” Ruby squawks with surprise before clearing her throat again and nodding. “Y-yeah it’s Ruby.” She turns, still moving backwards without missing a step saying “Well your sister has my number… give me a call if you ever want to party!” and with that she backs through the doorway and makes a left, still going backwards until she was out of sight.  
There was a long pause wherein Blake went back to her book, Weiss was throwing rather disgruntled looks after the energetic faunus that has just made a show of being a degenerate, and Yang still torn between pride in her sister and distrust of Neon’s intentions. The silence was broken by a little frustrated noise from the youngest of the group. She cleared her throat a tad and looks at Yang with no small blush still on his cheeks. “S-so uh… could i maybe get that number?”  
After a long pause it seems that Yang’s internal conflict found itself resolved as a smile spread from ear to ear. “Awww does my little sister have a cruuush?” Ruby’s blush grew even as her features set into an expression of hardly suppressed frustration. “Just send me the stupid number Yang!” She glances around and grins wolfishly. “Oh and i need a new sparring partner since Neon left…” Yang met her grin with her own and cracked her knuckles.


End file.
